Silicon photonic micro-resonators have demonstrated great promise as compact optical modulators and filters for high-speed and low power wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) interconnects on integrated circuits (IC), for example. However, as sensitive resonant devices, the operating wavelength of the micro-resonator exhibits unpredictable fluctuations due to environmental perturbations, including temperature variations, optical noise and unavoidable manufacturing imperfections. Even single nanometer scale variations can lead to a frequency shift larger than the optical bandwidth of the resonator. Because the resonator is by its nature a narrow band, resonant device, precise wavelength control is necessary to “lock” the resonator onto a desired optical communications wavelength (by convention, the locked wavelength is referred to as a “resonant frequency”). As such, an active control system is typically required for wavelength stabilization to an optical data carrier, and to enable such functionality as switching and routing. To be viable for IC mass production, a desirable control system faces many technical challenges. For example, a satisfactory control system should be readily integrated, low power, compact, tolerant of optical power fluctuations and avoid reliance upon calibration or arbitrarily selected, locking references. Furthermore, compatibility with both filters and modulators is usually desirable. Yet further, a control system should be capable of operating in the presence of multiple data carriers in a WDM network, and be able to maintain a operating wavelength (i.e., resonant frequency) when the optical data channel is in an idle state. To date, the inventor is unaware of a solution to such technical challenges.